


Ghost

by Cocha



Category: IDOLiSH7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocha/pseuds/Cocha





	Ghost

Ghost  
And I swear I hate you when you leave  
But I like it anyway.

 

和泉一织刚进门，就听见身后“哗啦啦”的一阵响，他转转手腕解开衣服袖口，而后头也没回地就往客厅走。  
却没曾想，那人停在门厅里愈演愈烈。他见和泉一织今日未理会他，便“哐当”地将门口那个瓷白花瓶震落，淅淅沥沥地瓷片像是豆大的雨滴一样打在地上。  
“您今天想做什么？”和泉一织回过头看他，昏黑一片的走廊里，任凭他是视力极好的人也没法将那人看得清晰。  
“聪明的和泉大人难道不知道我想做什么吗？”  
身边的空气突然开始急促，和泉一织这才闻见房间里那股隐约的香味，他刚想举起手来阻止那人再进一步，可为时已晚，那妖怪早已经趁他晃神时就将手抚在他结实的腹部，隔着几厘米，和泉一织只要稍一偏头便能将他的嘴唇吻住。  
“您可以一周用两次这个东西吗？”和泉一织搂过他贴上来的腰，软又细的腰肢在他的手掌中微微扭动，房间里的香味又重了些，闻着和前几次的不同，这次更像是桃花味——又或者是梨花，和泉一织虽然不太懂这些，但总之都是些能让他情欲更浓烈的东西。  
他尚不等怀里的人回答，便翻身将人压在了一旁的木沙发上，摸索着朝那柔软至极的唇瓣吻去。  
“比起这个，”七濑陆抬起了腰，随手拿了个抱枕垫在自己的腰下，双腿分开了圈住身上人的腰，和泉一织这才看清他今天根本没有穿下衣，“一织还是好好考虑自己吧？”

七濑陆是妖怪，和泉一织是养着他的军官。  
刚开始的时候，严肃着的军官还会避开他贴上去的身体，后来是哪一次的春雨，宅院里的花瓣被雨水打湿了黏在地上，七濑陆踩着那些红粉色的东西走动，身上莫名沾了些花香味。抬头的霎时，他见和泉一织路过，便拿起朵桃花冲过去在那人眼前晃悠。  
那是第一次，和泉一织的用食指的指节挑起他的脸，然后用生疏的吻技挑动他的身体。

“唔…………”  
口腔里的舌头极不安分地占据着和泉一织的呼吸，就在大脑快窒息的关头，他将七濑陆拉开了些，那人仰头靠在沙发上勾起嘴角笑着看他，眼神里明晃晃一片都写着挑衅。  
“您明天会外出吗？”和泉一织解开上衣领口的扣子，不出几下就将衣服都卸下。  
七濑陆趁机又将环在他腰上的腿磨蹭几下，光滑细腻的膝盖贴在和泉一织腰侧的伤口上。  
“那就要看一织还有没有力气带我出去玩了。”  
那人沉了眼色，伸手将他身上本就没有穿好的衣服扯开，刚亲吻过的嘴唇含住七濑陆粉嫩的乳尖，另一只手绕到他的腰后，又将人的身体往自己这里贴近。  
湿漉漉的舌尖有意无意地在乳尖四周拨动，和泉一织半眯着眼，听见七濑陆细微的呻吟声。他轻轻咬住那一方小小的嫩肤，吸紧了往上，果不其然，腰侧那双环住他的腿猛地夹紧，就连原本抚摸着他背部的手也停下，和泉一织轻轻笑，扶着那人腰间的手回到身前来将他挺立的性器握住，自己则退到沙发前，含住性器的顶端，柔软的舌面贴住柱身，配合着收缩的口腔一起将七濑陆裹进自己的掌控里。  
他抓住眼前的臀瓣，稍用力将人往上扶了下，也不顾七濑陆吱唔着说慢一些，便将手指探进七濑陆的后穴里，两根手指轻车熟路地找到那块凸出的地方，平滑的指尖摩挲着刮过，不出几下，七濑陆体内紧密的细肉就咬了上来，将他的手指贴住。  
“放松点，”和泉一织从他的腿间抬起头，刚想逗他几句，却只看见七濑陆脸色已然潮红，眼睛里尽是雾蒙蒙的水汽，微微张开的嘴咬住手指。  
“一织.....给我......”  
原本计划着再拖久一些的和泉一织将手指抽出来，拉起七濑陆的手臂将人抱在怀里，扶起性器快进去时，他想起什么一样说，“可能会有点疼。”  
怀里的人咬住他肩膀，尾椎的酸楚感刺激着他将自己股间一带的敏感点往和泉一织的性器上滑动，他闭着眼睛，嘴唇里是细碎的呻吟。  
“我想要……”

硬挺的性器挤开七濑陆体内一张一合的甬道，顶端再次擦过前列腺所在的位置，七濑陆绷紧了脚尖，两个人的腹部此刻只隔着他的性器。  
和泉一织抱着他的肩，在狭挤的空间里抽动几下才反应过来自己这样不好用力，便想着将他从沙发抱到床上去继续，结果还没起身，七濑陆突然用力往前倾，他顺势靠在了身后的茶几上。  
“您、您干什么？”  
七濑陆眯着眼睛，一手撑着他的腹部，自己坐在他的身上动起来。  
“一织太慢了。”  
……哈？  
被突然挑衅和泉一织一只手按住七濑陆的肩，另一只手往他的臀部拍去，而后迅速挺起腰将性器往他体内更深的地方顶，惩罚性的动作下，七濑陆的快感像是雪崩一般涌来，他仰起头，在和泉一织的身上扭着腰，臀瓣抬起又落下，耻骨不停地打在和泉一织大腿根部。只是“啪啪”的声音连同着交合的水声就算充斥了房间，也无法盖过他愈发难以压抑的呻吟。  
“好……我……我好喜欢一织、一织在我身体里面……会开心吗，一织会……一织喜欢我吗？”  
“喜欢您。”和泉一织贴在他的胸前，鼻腔里的气息变得火热，他低头又吸住七濑陆的乳尖，牙齿磕绊着咬起乳头尖端那一小方硬块，他预感到自己将会被房间里这股浓郁的桃花香掩埋，便放弃了所有回过头的机会，用加快了速度将性器往七濑陆的体内插去，那几处原本就紧密的细肉愈发张狂地抽搐起来，七濑陆身上原本就带着的妖性此刻毫不掩饰地释放在和泉一织的眼前，他的身下泌出黏腻的透明液体，换做是人类早就该发泄出来的性器此刻却依旧硬挺，七濑陆抱紧他的肩膀，手掌按住他后脑，想要让他将自己的乳尖吸得更紧。  
“还想要一织……还不够，一织要射进来……要满满的都是一织的精液……”  
“好。”他抬起头，吻住七濑陆张开的嘴唇，不停分泌出来的液体漫出两个人的唇瓣，黏糊糊的声音传出去，七濑陆突然抬起了腰，又猛地坐下去夹紧，和泉一织皱着眉头忍住快要射的感觉，一只手抓住他的臀瓣警告，那人瞬间安分下来，看似乖巧地坐在他的身上，软掉温热的手掌却敷上和泉一织胸口的肌肉，慢慢挤压着想要刺激人做些超过他想象的事情。  
和泉一织抱着他站起来，将人翻过身压在茶几上，抓起他的大腿又用力地抽插几下，七濑陆体内的细肉再也不受控制地开始急速抽搐，连同着和泉一织性器的顶端也被温热的挤压，那些密密麻麻的敏感点在细肉的按摩下，将快感拉成一根根电流细线，再回馈至和泉一织的大脑。  
他托起七濑陆的身体，猛然拉近的同时又挺起腰撞击。  
“哈啊......嗯......一、一织......就在那里，再，再快点.......”  
急促的呼吸声零碎着洒在房间里，两个人的声音渐渐重叠，交合处早已变得泥泞，和泉一织俯下身，十指紧扣着贴近了七濑陆的耳边呼吸。  
突然，七濑陆睁大了眼睛，小腹紧缩着，一股浓稠的液体从性器的顶端迸射而出，几乎是同一时间，和泉一织在他的身上重压几下后，七濑陆的后穴里如愿被精液填满。

两个人唇齿相交着缓和性交之后的快感，七濑陆原本酸软无力的大腿突然从桌上立起来，轻柔地放在和泉一织的腰腹。  
“一织～”  
七濑陆细碎地点吻着和泉一织的锁骨，含混着叫他的名字。  
“怎么了？”  
那人抚摸他柔软的头发，眼睛里像是藏进了春雨。  
七濑陆笑着抬起头，他的后穴里还含着和泉一织细长的手指，他夹紧了些，而后翻身坐在和泉一织的身上。  
“和泉大人，我想再来一次。”  
那人也不躲，抽出手指将人打横抱起就往卧室里走。  
“那就如您所愿。”


End file.
